Opening and Closing to Barney's Birthday 2000 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Birthday 2000 VHS. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles - Quack Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo Music Video from The Wiggles: Wiggle Time Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Barney Classic Collection 4-Pack Re-Release Box-Set Trailer (1999/2000) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) (1992) # Happy Birthday, Barney! Title Card (1996 VHS Version) Plot After singing "There Are Seven Days in a Week", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Philippines and Mexico respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Songs #Barney Theme Song #There Are Seven Days In A Week #Growing #Las Mañanitas #Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) #Frosting the Cake #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Everyone is Special (re-dubbed version) #Happy Birthday to You #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume in "Our Earth, Our Home", and "I Just Love Bugs". *According to this episode, Barney's birthday is March 26. *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Min, Tina, Kathy, and Shawn appear in this episode as main characters while Derek, Michael, and Luci made guest appearances at the end of the episode. *This is the third episode Baby Bop sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. The first and second times were "My Family's Just Right For Me", and "What's That Shadow?", respectively. *This episode was released on VHS for the first time on September 1992, making it the first tape to contain the 1992-1995 Barney Home Video logo. For some copies of this VHS they use the shorter version of the 1990-1993 Connecticut Public Television logo, the fundings from Season 1, and the silent version of the 1989-1993 PBS logo. *Production for this episode took place in March 26, 1990. *This was the first episode where Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. *This is also the first episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead they celebrate Barney's birthday. A freeze frame is used at the very end as well. *The art background music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is played when Barney checks on the kids what they are making. *Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. *The back cover of the VHS release shows a picture of Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids playing musical chairs as a deleted scene. *In the German version, "Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here" was not sung, but the song appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene. *"Everyone is Special" is sung for the first time since "Barney in Concert." *This is the third time Baby Bop magically appears. *Min wears the same dress in "A World of Music" and Shawn wears the same shirt in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *It is revealed that Barney is now two hundred million years old (two dinosaur years.) *When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. *The U.K. release of this video included an activity pack. *In the 1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1992 release. *This video was released exactly 18 months, after the original air date of "Happy Birthday, Barney". *This video was re-released in 1999 and became ActiMates-compatible. *Derek wears the same shirt in A Splash Party, Please. *The VHS contains trailers for Campfire Sing Alongs, The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, Barney Goes to School, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa. *When this video was re-released in 1995, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 1996, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 1997, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 1998, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 1999, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2000, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2005, it has different previews. Closing # Barney Says Segment (Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Short End Credits # More Barney Songs Trailer # Walk Around The Block with Barney Trailer # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) International Edits *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Although the song "Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here" appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung in either the German version of this episode. The song "Frosting the Cake" wasn't sung in the German version either, although it appeared as an underscore when the birthday cake that has decorated came to life, expect Although the song appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung in either the German version of this wasn't sung in the Germany version. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene. *In the UK airing of this episode, it contained a re-dubbed version of "Everyone is Special". Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2000 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on July 18, 2000 Category:2000 VHS